


Magic and Miracles

by Kyubey



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drama, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Mpreg UA, Universe Alternate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyubey/pseuds/Kyubey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts when Chrom starts to get worried over Robin's eating habits. Or rather, it probably starts when Robin eat that dessert left on the table in the mess tent after dinner. </p><p>Things go both down and up hill from there.</p><p>*Takes place a little before Emmeryn's death.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No pregnant Robin?
> 
> I say NAY. 
> 
> This is probably more long and dramatic than is has to be, but whatever. The second chapter will be uploaded tonight.

Everyone in camp was starting to worry about their tactician. And, notably, Tharja and Henry were snickering to themselves through the whole duration of this process. 

It was a normal day. Nothing unusual except for the sun beating down on them. They had a good meal a night before and plenty of rest, so it wasn’t really a problem. Oddly enough, Chrom and Robin stumbled upon a fine looking pastry sitting out in the mess tent after it had been cleaned up after dinner. On the way back to their tents, Robin had finished the pastry and followed from back to his tent, throwing himself at the prince when they stepped in. 

With the way Robin panted with flushed cheeks and lidded eyes made Chrom think that the sweet was laced with something. Though, he didn’t come to that conclusion until the following morning. Even then, Robin still demanded sex for the past few days until he had finally calmed down. Admittedly, Chrom was a bit disappointed, but now he could question Robin about the sudden urge to have sex. Robin thought about it, shrugged, and took it as merely being really horny. 

Everyone was in good health and ready to march. At least, that’s what they thought. About halfway to their next destination, Robin doubled over and ran to the sidelines, using a tree as support as he puked just about everything he had for breakfast. After he had been worried over and offered a horse, Robin took a spot with Stahl and tried to ease the cramping pain in his stomach. The horse didn’t make it any better since the motion from it just made him feel even more sick. 

This continued for a while and, quite frankly, everyone was scared that he had been cursed or something. Robin would be fine one afternoon, but then sick the next morning. Chrom, and maybe Stahl, had noticed the white haired man had been eating more. Even if it was someone like Sully cooking, Robin would eat it like it was the best thing he’s had in a long time and ask for more. He would even accompany Gaius on honey runs and candy stealing. When Robin started to eat weird combinations of food, honeyed pickles with meat pie, for example, Chrom felt like he should step in and ask about Robin’s health. 

And that’s how Chrom ended up in the doghouse. 

“Robin…” he spoke as he stepped into Robin’s tent.

It was a fine day. The sun was out, but it wasn’t too hot outside. There were a few clouds drifting, occasionally blocking the sun. Most of the Shepherds were outside trying to busy themselves or relax. Robin had been in his tent, saying that it was much too hot for him and went to go review plans. 

Robin looked up from his bowl of chocolate and honey covered potatoes, swallowing the mouthful he head. “Chrom? What’s up?”

Chrom looked at the bowl with a questioning gaze. “Er… Does… Does that taste good? Has anything you’ve been eating taste good?”

Brows furrowed. “What do you mean? Of course it tastes good! I wouldn’t be eating it otherwise! Have you come here to question my eating habits?”

The prince waved his hands. “No! Well, yes, but no!” he sputtered out, not liking the angry look Robin was giving him. What was with that? He shouldn’t get defensive over food. “It’s just… Everyone has been worrying about you. First you got sick, and now you are eating… questionable foods. Have been for a long time now...”

“It’s food!” the other snapped.

“Y-yes, but…” Chrom looked to Robin’s midsection, “You are starting to, uh, get round?”

Robin stood from his seat, the chair falling behind him. “Are you calling me fat?!” 

Robin got up in Chrom’s face, those brown eyes glaring at him. Honestly, Chrom wanted to cower down and apologize. 

“You’re not fat! J-just putting on some weight! You know, with all that food you’ve been eating.”

That didn’t make it better because Robin suddenly went from angry to down right sobbing. 

“Y-you jerk!” the albino cried out, pushing past him to leave the tent. “JERK!”

Chrom was left dumbfounded. When he left the tent, the people who had been around looked at their leader, waiting for an explanation. Some shook their heads, as if shaming Chrom for making Robin storm off crying. Chrom then went to look for Robin, but only ended up seeing him when dinner came around. When they made eye contact in the mess tent, Robin went into tears again and left with his food. Heads snapped to Chrom, the stares mixed with confusion and judgement. 

Robin’s mood swings continued long after that. That, and his libido seemed to skyrocket. They would often times be having many rounds of sex before calling it a night. Sometimes, it affected the way he fought battles the next day, but he was fine overall. 

Bless Lissa’s soul for taking initiative and talking to Robin. He had been getting heavier, but no one wanted to say anything. When he complained about his stomach, he would snap at people who would try to touch and sooth him. Fires would even be started because of Robin’s sudden ill temperament. So, when Lissa said she was going to go talk to Robin, everyone prepared themselves for a storm. With Maribelle following, the princess guided herself to Robin’s tent. 

It was a cool, quiet night. Most team members were in their tents, either tired or not wanting to be in Robin’s way when the tactician raged his way to a secluded spot in camp. The braver Shepherds stood outside Robin’s tent with Chrom, waiting to spring into action if needed. They could hear whispering, Robin’s voice starting to raise before pausing, a long pause, hurried whispering, and a pause. 

Then, a loud scream from Robin. 

Right when Chrom was going to move in, Robin already stepped out and grabbed him by his wrist, ordering everyone else to go to their tents as he dragged the prince inside. There, he received the most shocking news anyone could ever tell him.

Robin was pregnant. 

Robin… was…

Chrom looked at the two healers, who merely smiled nervously, Lissa offering a small wave, then to Robin’s stomach. 

That night, Chrom slept in Robin’s bed, trying to quell his sobs and let his frustrations be taken out on him. The only thing that seemed to bother Robin was the fact he would be carrying during the mess with Gangrel. Now that he had said that, Chrom was most definitely worried. 

Battles after the news proved to be more difficult now that Chrom was even more protective. Robin would complain when the prince wouldn’t allow him to fight or send him to the rear of the march. Chrom hardly left Robin alone for anything anymore; not even to go out to the woods to relieve his bladder. At night, Chrom would spoon Robin in bed and rub his stomach in small circles, which Robin was glad for since it actually lulled him to sleep quicker. 

Chrom’s protectiveness increased nearly 100% when Emmeryan died. It wasn’t even just him, it was everyone. By now, the Shepherds knew what was going on. For the most part, everyone was alright with it. Cordelia and Sumia were heartbroken and maybe even a little mad at Robin at first, but they held no grudge. With the help of everyone, Robin did not have any alone time. Robin would go into battle not having to lift a finger due to everyone swarming around him 

Robin made it known that he did not want to stand by and watch. He would yell and try to reason with Chrom, but the man was too stubborn, as was everyone else he tried to reason with. Robin nearly burned Chrom when he found out he would not be attending the final battle with the Mad King. 

“You are going _without_ me?!” 

Chrom didn’t flinch at Robin’s screaming. “Yes. Too much work for your body is bad for the baby-”

“I’ve hardly been fighting with everyone getting a kill before I can!”

“and if Gangrel sees how you are, then he might take that as an invitation to attack you.”

“As if he could. You and the others suffocate me out there.”

“Robin!” Chrom finally snapped, slamming his hands on his desk hard enough to make Robin jump, “Please…” his voice was quiet now. Turning to his lover, blue eyes begged the pregnant male silently. “Please… I’m scared. I’m so scared.”

Robin frowned. He could very well understand his fear. With the recent loss of his sister… The albino sighed, looking away. Chrom stepped forward, setting his hands on Robin’s shoulders when close enough. 

“Please tell me you will stay in camp. Please tell me you will wait here for me.”

Brown eyes met blue. They stared for a while, as if unsure if he should actually agree or put up a fight. 

“I don’t want to, Chrom…”

“Please, for the baby.” 

Robin bit his lip. “For the baby.”

Chrom let out a sigh of relief. “That means you will stay?”

Although unhappy, Robin nodded. Chrom offered a nervous smile before leaning in and kissing his lips. 

“Good. I will leave Sumia and Sully here with you just in case.” Chrom’s eyes darkened. “I’ll be back soon. I’m not going to let this bastard draw anything out.”

Letting his shoulders go, Chrom stepped around Robin and made his way to gather the chosen Shepherds and leave. Robin could only stare at the tent’s flaps even after Chrom left. 

 

“What’s this…?” the Mad King mumbled, observing Chrom’s fighting army before laughing madly, “I don’t see that tactician dog! Could it be he is out sick? Maybe he should be put down!”

Chrom, cutting down an enemy, looked up, his eyes dark with rage. The Plegian king only continued to grin as if he knew something Chrom didn’t. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve heard of his… physical being,” Gangrel sneered, “Don’t worry, he won’t be missing out since I’ve already made arrangements for the battle to come to him.”

Chrom visibly paled, frozen to his spot as he stared with wide, terror struck eyes. He shouldn’t be worried… Robin could handle himself, leaving him behind was just a precaution, as was leaving Sumia and Sully. Robin could defend himself…

But the baby…

“Cordelia!” Chrom shouted out, gaining the girl’s attention. 

As swift as they could in the heat of the battle, Chrom heaved himself onto the back of the pegasus and requested to be taken to camp. With a nod and a kick, they were in the sky and on their way to Robin. When they arrived, everything looked to be normal. There were no torn down tents or sounds of fighting. Was the king bluffing to get Chrom off the field? His team could very well manage themselves for a bit, so why go through the trouble? 

“Chrom?” 

The prince hopped off and jogged over to Robin, catching him in a hug. Even as he did so, he did not relax. His eyes were darting around, expecting something to jump out at any moment now. 

“Chrom? What’s going on? Where are the others?”

“Robin, I think we need to mov-”

Sumia’s voice interrupted him. “Captain!” 

There was the clang of metal hitting metal as Sumia blocked a throwing ax. Tightening his hold around Robin, Chrom stepped back and watched as enemies started to spill in. Robin grunted in Chrom’s hold and pushed away. Frowning at the sudden situation, but pulling out his tome and casting spells to ward off the enemies, Robin started giving orders to try and remedy the problem. 

Chrom paired with Robin, determined to make Robin reduce his use in magic as much as possible. The Sumia and Cordelia paired and went off to help Sully. The ambush wasn’t too big, but it wasn’t too easy. When their numbers reduced, Robin made the mistake of letting down his guard a little. With Chrom ahead of him, he couldn’t block the arrow from behind that was followed by a blow to his head. 

The scream Robin let out before falling to the ground unmoving startled Chrom and the girls. When Chrom whipped around to find his love on the dirt with man towering over him, the prince snapped. With a roar, Chrom rushed at the ax wielding man, giving him no time to block as he thrusted Falchion through his chest, ripping it upwards and pushing it deeper to finish him off. The masked archer was taken down by Sully and the three girls regrouped back to Chrom. 

There was an arrow lodged in the man's right ribcage from behind, blood staining his white hair. From what the three could see, Chrom was shaking and moving his arms to find a way to carry him without damaging him further. When he managed to actually lift him, he had Sumia escort him to the main battle where Lissa was. 

When they arrived, the battle looked to be in their favor, if the look on Gangrel’s face was any solid indicator. Lissa was called away from Frederick’s side to hopefully sooth Chrom’s fears and heal Robin’s wounds. While his sister worked her magic, she suggested he go take care of the Mad King once and for all. As hesitant as he was, Chrom went back to battle. Not only for himself, but for his sister and Robin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda wanna make another chapter where Morgan is born LOL  
> that and the part where Robin gives his life /shot

There was a loud sob that resounded throughout camp. As it was indeed Chrom’s cry, everyone hurried to the medic’s tent. 

The final battle had been a success. Chrom himself had slain Gangrel for his dead sister.

And now his baby. 

Chrom had not been fast enough. Lissa had not been fast enough. By the time they got back to camp, it was Panne who detected the scent of poison on Robin. That poison ultimately killed the baby, both Lissa and Maribelle concluded. The poison, while not strong enough to kill Robin, had left him unconscious. The blow to the head did not help either. 

So now, the Shepherds could only watch as Chrom was escorted out of the tent by Lissa. He put up a fight, but with the help of Frederick and Vaike, he was pulled to a more secluded spot of camp. There, he broke, falling to his knees and crying into his hands. While he did that, Chrom was certain Lissa and Maribelle were working on getting his dead child out of his lover. 

It wasn’t any easier when Robin woke up. For a long time, he did not speak to anyone; not even Chrom. His eyes were constantly blank and looking elsewhere. When they made it back to Ylisse, it was a very bitter to little sweet ending. The kingdom rejoiced at the news of the Plegian king being taken down and the new Exalt taking Emmeryn’s place. 

And how ironic for them to want Chrom to marry and have a heir…

For about two years, the grieving tactician and his prince to lord finally thought to try again. This time, officially…

Robin had been in the study when Lissa informed him that Chrom had wanted his company in the throne room. There, Chrom took Robin’s hand and made his way out of the palace, disapproving any guards that tried to follow. 

It was in the middle of December now, and they were now walking with the snow gently falling onto the ground below. Robin kept his eyes trained on Chrom, who had yet to say anything to him. They continued their way into town, where the market was busy with kids and adults alike running around. Seeing the kids now made Robin smile, somewhat sadly. 

Chrom had taken Robin out for something to eat at an expensive place that had Robin wondering what in the world was going on. They could have simply eaten at the palace since that was more than enough for him. When they left, a white pegasus had been waiting for them outside.

Robin only watched as Chrom hopped on the lone white creature’s back, offering a hand to Robin. Slowly, hesitantly, a pale hand clasped Chrom’s. 

“Since when do you know how to fly a pegasus?” Robin questioned once he settled himself and wrapped an arm around Chrom’s waist. 

“Since yesterday,” he admitted with a cheeky smile, kick starting the animal.

Before Robin could get out how Chrom was probably going to kill them, the winged animal took off, only leaving Robin shrieking. The flying hadn’t been as smooth as Chrom would have liked it; he was no Sumia or Cordelia, afterall. But he managed to get Robin to the next town without crash landing them. 

With shaking legs, Robin allowed Chrom to take his hand to guide him off the pegasus. The sun was starting to set now.

“You are crazy,” he got out, straightening his back, “You are something else, you know that?”

Chrom grinned and took Robin’s hand, leading him through the town Robin recognized as the first place he had been to after meeting Chrom. What in the world…?

Then, they were there. At the top of a hill that overlooked the place where Chrom had first picked Robin up, the lord halted. At the bottom of the hill were all their close friends. 

“Chrom…?” Robin whispered out, weary. 

Chrom turned to face Robin, taking both of his hands and squeezing them lightly. “Robin.”

Robin felt his heart skip a beat. Chrom’s did too when they made eye contact. Unable to tear his gaze away from those blue pools, Robin bit his lip.

“What on Earth are you doing?” 

Chrom smiled, his cheeks flushing slightly. “I… Robin, I love you.”

His breath hitched. “Y-yeah?” 

“I love you,” Chrom repeated. Robin felt tears starting to prick his eyes when he saw the other kneel. “I want to be with you.” With that, Chrom pulled a hand free to reach into his pocket. He cursed under his breath, frantically trying to find the object to present. 

When he had finally fished out a special ring, Robin’s hand went to cover his mouth. With wide eyes, he gazed at the ring, eyes flickering between it and Chrom. 

“I… You can’t, Chrom. You-”

“Ylisse wants me to wed and have a heir. We can do that. I can do it without forcing myself to be with another.”

Robin’s lips trembled. “We can…”

“We can try for a baby again,” Chrom finished, slowly sliding the ring onto Robin’s finger. 

Brown eyes stared at the accessory before darting to the waiting Shepherds at the bottom of the hill. Lissa waved with both of her hands and have him a thumbs up with a silly grin. The other seemed to have nodded in approval. 

“Robin,” Chrom spoke gently, making Robin snap his eyes back to him, “will you marry me?”

Choked up, Robin squeezed Chrom’s hand. Nodding with teary eyes, Robin’s voice cracked out a yes. Chrom’s entire face lit up. Pushing himself up, he picked his lover up and twirled him around, laughing ever so happily. 

“Yes, guys, he said yes!” 

That must had been their cue to cheer and rush up to the couple to give their best wishes. The ride back to the palace was a quick one, as was their journey back to the bedroom. 

The wedding was planned to be on a summer day. Robin was a bit worried for it to be a public gathering, but allowed it. News of the engagement traveled quick. There were mixed reactions, but Chrom and Robin could hardly find it in themselves to care. 

 

Robin was pregnant again. 

Lissa had announced this one July afternoon during lunch at the dining table, standing next to a flustered Robin. Chrom had not been with them at that point, so Frederick made haste to go fetch him. While that happened, Tharja and Henry show their surprise by looking at each other and discussing the nature of the hex they performed. Overhearing this, Maribelle demanded they give everyone an explanation. 

So, while Frederick informed Chrom, Tharja explained in detail on how Robin got pregnant in the first place. When doors to the room swung open and cracked against the walls, heads spun to find Chrom stumbling his way to Robin rather humorously. 

With tears of joy, Chrom held Robin in a bearhug and carried him to his seat at the table. There, he animately talked about their oncoming child. Because of this, it seemed like those who were pregnant felt like this was a good time to announce so. 

Lissa, who was just a few weeks along, had to tend to a fainted Frederick. Vaike nearly choked on his food when Miriel told him. Lon’qu’s glass shattered in his grip when Olivia squeaked out. Gaius stared at Sumia for a long time before moving to pat and rub her stomach. Everyone else was currently or had yet to carry. 

Even as Robin got crankier and more demanding as his pregnancy progressed, Chrom’s excitement never died down. While Chrom had to deal with the temperament and weird food choices again, it seemed everyone else was already getting busy with their own wives. 

Soon, the castle was absolutely chaotic with all the pregnant ladies and man running around. Chrom would often find other members of the Shepherds making midnight kitchen runs or find some passed out somewhere in the gardens for some rest.

When the wedding came around, it was nothing but a good time. The two grooms kissed with tears in their eyes and danced the whole night away with their friends by their sides. Basilio and Flavia even came down to congratulate both Chrom and Lon’qu. If the kingdom had a problem, none of the people showed it that night. Food was constantly having to be fetched by both chefs and husbands of the pregnant. 

 

Chrom and company were both enraged and shocked when Libra carried in a bruised and bleeding Robin one day. The albino was showing by now, but he went out with Libra to town. There, stones were thrown and from the looks of it, it looked like he was stabbed. Chrom went into a meltdown, his memories triggering back to his past child. Robin was hurried into bed and tended to with Chrom not far behind. Thankfully, no one had thought to use poison. Even so, Chrom made sure to punish those who dared to threaten Robin in such a way. 

After that whole ordeal, everyone was protective yet again. He was constantly followed, his food was tasted before he could actually eat. Really, being attacked stressed Robin out enough. This didn’t really help him mentally. 

On a particularly chilly November day, Robin nearly kicked open the door to Chrom’s study, which held the bluenette and a few other Shepherds. Chrom was immediately at Robin’s side, questioning him and examining his body for any injuries. 

When Robin took Chrom’s hand and placed it over his stomach, he felt it…

Donnel, Ricken, and Maribelle watched as Chrom fell to his knees, expressing his joy by letting out a hearty laugh and pressing his cheek against his husband’s stomach. The tiny kicks continued more frequently now that Chrom was cooing at his unborn child and rubbing at the bloated stomach. 

Soon, Robin didn’t really have a choice but to stay in the castle. His stomach was big and he could only waddle around on his swollen feet. Chrom honestly thought it was cute. But, with that came even more crankiness and demands, which Chrom was more than happy to deal with. At the end of the day, it was worth it when he got to coo and press his hands against Robin’s swollen stomach.

 

One day, Chrom training with Frederick when a loud scream echoed from inside the castle. Chrom lost his footing and fell, looking up to Frederick with wide eyes before dashing off. Chrom nearly collided with Stahl and Nowi as he desperately looked for Robin. He didn’t need to look anymore when Panne rushed past him, carrying a heavy breathing Robin on her furry back with Lissa in tow. 

“The baby is coming!” Lissa cried out, pausing for a moment to shake Chrom’s shoulders before taking off to the medical ward. 

Chrom stood where he was in shock. He didn’t even realize he was shaking until Nowi pointed it out. Chrom mumbled something that could hardly be heard. Suddenly, he turned to Stahl and Nowi, grinning from ear to ear. 

“I’m a father…!”

“Yeah!” Nowi chirped out, “Donnel said he wanted a baby too, so we-”

Chrom strode past her. Confused, the cavalier and manakete turned to see Chrom shaking Frederick’s shoulders. 

“I’m a father!”

“Y-yes, I’m happy for you, Milord, could you please stop-”

“No, you don’t get it!” he yelled out, almost breathless, “ _I’m_ a _father!_ ”

Before Frederick could come up with a response, Chrom took off down the hall, almost tripping over Nowi in the process. On his way to Robin, Chrom decided to make a few stops to alert his friends of the event currently taking place. The hinges to the Shepherds’ garrison’s door nearly flew off when Chrom nearly pushed his way in rather than taking the time to open it. 

Cordelia, who was sitting on Libra’s lap, jumped and looked to Chrom, thinking that there might be an alarming situation. Tharja and Henry looked up from their books and notes. Vaike looked up from polishing his axe while Miriel kept jotting notes down. 

“It’s happening!” he gasped out, panting, “Robin, he is- I’m going to- the baby is-!” Unable to finish a complete sentence in his excitement, Chrom dashed off again. 

He was almost to the room when he caught sight of Sumia on Gaius’ lap in the gardens while Lon’qu seemed to be making Olivia a flower crown. Chrom leaned out the window so fast that he might have actually fallen out if the Shepherds who had been following didn’t secure his legs. 

“Guys! _Guys,_ the baby is coming! I’m a father today!” Chrom hollered before pushing himself away from the window, almost tripping over, and finally screeched to a halt at Robin’s door. 

The friends stayed outside while Chrom entered, taking in Robin’s appearance. His face was red and sweaty, white hair strands curling as they stuck to his face. His hands were in a death grip in the sheets, his legs spread with Lissa at the foot of the bed. When Chrom approached, Robin seized his hand and nearly broke his bones.

“Where the fuck were you?!” he panted out, his voice dangerously low. Robin’s eyes squeezed shut, tilting his head back as he let out a pained grunt, “I’m here dying and you are out doing whatever!”

“I’m sorry, I-”

“Shut up! _SHUT UP!_ ” the pained man screamed, squeezing Chrom’s hand even tighter as he tried to push, “Oh, Naga, I am _never_ going to let you do this to me again! You better pray to Naga that I won’t tear off your- _SHIT!_ ”

“Come on, Robin, push some more!” Lissa encouraged. 

“I’M PUSHING AS MUCH AS I CAN!” 

Chrom smiled nervously and started to rub at Robin’s hand. “You can do it.”

Robin let out a dry chuckle. “Oh, I know I can. I will. Just after, I’m going to make sure you can never do this to me again.”

Chrom paled a bit, gulping as he fidgeted. Outside the door, Nowi and Donnel had their heads pressed against the door, the others crowding around and murmuring to themselves. They could hear Robin cursing and screaming at Chrom in pain. It was both amusing and frightening. Sully hooted with laughter, finding the thought of Chrom getting chewed out rather hilarious, patting Virion’s back. “Better hope I am not like that!” she had said. The duke chuckled, but there was fear in his eyes. 

Finally, there was one last loud scream followed by the sound of a child’s cry. The cheer and clapping from outside could be heard by Chrom. The new father waited anxiously for Lissa to clean up and present him with his _daughter_. Chrom helped Robin sit up in bed before taking a spot next to him. When Lissa turned and approached them with a bundle in her arms, their hearts skipped a beat.

Ever so slowly, Lissa leaned over and handed the baby to Chrom, who seemed absolutely starstruck. His lips trembled as his eyes watered with tears of joy. Robin was no different. At first, they were choked up and didn’t know what to say. Though, they did know what the child’s name would be had it been a boy or a girl. 

“H...Hello, Lucina…” Robin stuttered out, still in awe. 

“Lucina,” Chrom choked out, smiling like a fool.


End file.
